As will be appreciated, certain types of products require an extensive amount of informational data to be provided to the user regarding the enclosed product. As an example, bottles containing pharmaceuticals normally require extensive labeling information for the user. Product liability laws, governmental labeling requirements, and instructional use guidelines further adds to the extensiveness of the label contents.
Labels having multiple page leaflets which may be opened for reading are well known in the art. Label manufacturers, however, are continually attempting to reduce the cost of manufacturing the labels. Increasing the speed by which the labels can be applied to an outer surface of the containers is another goal sought to be achieved.
A multi-layered label is particularly difficult to apply to a curved outer surface of a product. The multi-layered structure of heretofore known adhesive labels normally causes these labels to wrinkle during the application process, and thus these labels appear unsightly on the face of the container or product. Another problem with heretofore known adhesive labels is that, after being opened, the leaflet often becomes disassociated with the container or product. Accordingly, the user has a serious problem in associating which label goes with what product.
Still another problem with labels involves the ergonomics associated with opening of the label. Some multi-layered label structures include a tearing line of weakness along an outer cover sheet of the label. To gain access to the leaflet requires the user to open the label by tearing along such line of weakness. The arrangement of such tearing line of weakness on the label controls whether the label is opened from the left or from the right. Moreover, it is desirable to make the label "user friendly". Some labels are provided with a small slit at the top of the label to allow the label to be opened along the line of weakness. For an operator to gain access to this slit or cut, however, has proven frustrating and time-consuming.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a multi-layered label having a leaflet contained thereon and which is structured to be readily openable to provide access to the leaflet as well as facilitating its application in a non-wrinkled fashion to a curved outer surface of a product.